


long distance

by BabaTunji



Series: Dragons... Oh My [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Impregnated by a dragon, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Other, Partial Mind Control, Pregnant with Multiples, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji





	long distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).

Before that fateful morning at Mar-Lago, Illaoi never paid much mind to dragons.

They existed, they occasionally interacted with humans, and ever so often some crazy noble involved one in their stupid politics. It was no skin of his back, being a journeyman, entertainer and all around entrepreneur. Till he accepted the job at Mar-Lago. It wasn’t anything special, okay fine it paid more than usual. But it wasn’t something sketchy, not anymore than what he usually did. The evening of- went as well as it could, the night he spent with the patron that hired him. Not the worst, not the best either. He’d been trying to sneak off that morning. Trying being the keyword, he’d gotten curious. The place his patron lived was on of those fancy magic houses, small on the outside, big on the inside, he heard some of them were the size of cities. So he walked around a bit. In the morning. Not even to swipe anything, he had a rule about stealing from current patrons. Just to look.

Anyway his looking took him a little further into the expansive house than he probably should have went, and before he knew it he was lost. Lost, lost. As in he couldn’t find anything vaguely familiar. Instead of staying put and waiting for someone to come get him, he’d kept going. Deeper and deeper into the house. Eventually the ‘house’ stopped looking like a house and he walked into something that resembled a forest. But with tall grass and brown-yellow coloring instead of the usual green. In the distance he could see a mountain. Dark and almost purple looking. Instead of trying to retrace his steps and get even more lost, he walked towards the mountain. Height was good. The higher he was, the more he could see the faster someone would find him.

He was wrong.

The closer he gets to the ‘mountain’ the less it looks like a mountain. Dark, sure. Ridgy and mottled yes. But those weren’t rocks, piled on each other. No vegetation either, just a weird purple sheen. Almost like the scales some easterners favored for their clothes. He’s debating whether or not to climb the ‘mountain’ when something shifts and parts of the mountain moves and keeps moving till it looks less like a mountain and more like an odd mammoth of an animal. Two of them actually. Though only one part is moving. Twin ovals slide open, off-white and gold rimmed. Eyes, Illaoi realizes with his heart in his throat. He doesn’t know what he’s looking at exactly, but he knows he’s not curious anymore. He wants to run, he needs to run. Back from where he came from. But he can’t. He’s stuck the realization doesn’t help his panic and the creature slinks, unnaturally silent, closer.

If Illaoi could move he would scream.

But he can’t move, can only watch as the creature creeps closer. It comes to a stop mere meters besides him. Then Illaoi feels a touch, like a headache but stronger. A feeling and then a thought emerges from the pain. The feeling is joy, unfiltered and foreign. The thought is ‘gift’ or maybe… ‘offering.’ Directed at him, the creature, Illaoi assumes to be the source of this new strangeness waits for him to respond. Attentive and still. His fear bids him to run and something else, something an awful lot like the curiosity that called him to wander, bids him to respond. 

His inability to move extends to his tongue, some odd magic no doubt. How was he supposed to communicate if he couldn’t talk. The silence stretches and the creature, almost thrice his height and even wider, waits. Eventually Illaoi musters some sort of greeting. Focusing on the odd presence in his mind, He tells the creature, *No.* 

The response isn’t immediate, but then there's a rumble and then a soft thrill sound. Another impression less painful this time, not words or a feeling, but an image. The image is of the creature full profile, and by its feet, something small and smooth. The image changes and Illaoi realizes the small thing looks a lot like the creature besides him, just tinier. The last thing he receives is a word. ‘Desire.’ 

Piecing together the intent from such odd communication doesn’t take long and Illaoi finds himself telling the creature through the odd connection, something to the extent of ‘that is impossible.’ After that they settle into an actual soundless conversation. Illaoi identifies the creature as a dragon early on during the bizarre exchange and collects a tacit agreement of ‘payment’ for what seemed to be sexual intercourse with a dragon. Payment in this case being precious minerals, the dragon agreed to part with in exchange for the ritual. Illaoi confirms he wouldn’t die from the attempt and that he would be allowed to leave upon the rituals completion. 

He doesn’t have much to go on admittedly besides the fact that he wasn’t yet dead or eaten but the promise of ‘payment,’ more than he’d ever make in his lifetime keeps him hopeful. In the back of his mind he still hopes his patron will realize he is missing and come looking but a more pragmatic part of him wonders if he hadn’t been quietly encouraged to wander. 

Once his ‘payment’ is confirmed things move much faster. All told, Illaoi’s experience with magic is limited to very small acts, the stuff of hedge witches and traveling wizards. Dragons are creatures of magic, the fact that he was now communicating wordless and soundless to a creature little more than an animal is magic. Yet he’s still surprised when the dragon uses magic on him. 

He feels it first as tingling, on his skin, growing stronger and harder to ignore. Concentrated on his lower regions, like cool static running through him. When it stops it leaves a warm wetness. He strips after that and complains to the dragon for not waiting for him to undress first. The source of the wetness is his ass, but his cock isn’t unaffected, leaking precome and hard from the foreign stimulation. 

It is as if a large wet sinewy muscle has pressed inside him, the warmth spreads and when the feeling fades, all that's left is a new sort of numbness. It should scare him, would scare him perhaps, if the dragon had not bewitched him. He’s sure of that now, standing as he is mostly naked and leaking with magical energy. Unnaturally calm as the foreign magic worked him over, *stretched* him wordlessly under the dragon’s steady attention. When the warmth is encompassed by the new numbness the dragon moves. 

Just as graceful as when it approached, it unfurls. The anatomy is not unlike a cat, Illaoi thinks. Bigger, so much bigger than any member he’s ever seen, but barbed and thick. It would hurt, were he not entirely numb. Illaoi goes to his hands and knees, still loose and calm. Lifts his hips up and spreads his feet wide. When the dragon blankets him he feels, briefly the feeling of being *crushed.* Before it tapers into something bearable. More magic no doubt. He doesn’t feel the dragons’ barbed appendage catch on his rim, or the increments of fullness as it presses *in.* All he feels is calm, and then slowly the warmth from before, that made his cock hard and his hole wet returns. 

It feels amazing. 

A series of warm waves and odd tingling wetness. The dragon impales him and he whimpers, moans, but is mostly still. Unable to move under the weight and impossible girth. He doesn’t know how much time passes, cradled as he is, there’s not much rocking either. He is simply a sheath. A warm wet sheathe for the dragon’s cock. He reaches, feeling dazed for his own cock and finds he’s already come once already. The pleasure just that strong. As he waits, for the ritual to end, and the dragon to pull away, he strokes his cock. The sensation is muted, like everything happening below his waist, but the action is comforting. Makes this time seem like any other time where he spread his legs for a few extra coins, a warm bed, a better send-off. 

He feels the vibrations before he hears it, deep within him. Not unlike the thrill from before when the dragon first greeted him and then the warm feeling secedes to a new sensation. The feeling of being full. He moans, happy and confused. The dragon is no longer inside him, having pulled out at some point but something else is. It distends his stomach to an unnatural degree and upsets his balance. It's all he can do to roll over to his back. For the first time Illaoi thinks to ask, ‘How long?’ 

The dragon’s response is warm and pleased. “Soon.” 


End file.
